In the context of machines used for executing tasks and manipulating materials and objects, it is sometimes desirable to control the torque of the machine, as opposed to controlling simply the speed or position of the machine or some part thereof However, it is traditionally difficult to control torque accurately due to a lack of adequate calibration of the power train of the machine. For example, a continuously variable transmission has many hydrostatic variator static and dynamic qualities and parameters that may affect the output characteristics for any given input. More specifically, variability in hydrostatic variator components such as valves and hydraulic pump and motor components traditionally preclude accurate torque control in the transmission. While open-loop torque control with closed-loop feedback may be used, these techniques alone are not sufficient to fully meet the need for efficient and accurate torque calibration.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventors to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as a reference to prior art, nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the principles described hereinafter may in some embodiments alleviate problems inherent in other systems, the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not otherwise by the ability to solve any specific problem.